Numb
by bloodymary2
Summary: Through it all, she felt numb. Almost like she wasn't there at all. - AU, short story. Regina centered. Dark.


_This is a little something I wrote almost in one sitting that I had left unattended in my HD. So, I thought, why not post. Different approach to storytelling than my other fics. More a short story than anything else._

 _Please review._

 _And beware this is M rated for a very good reason. *** Explicit content *** ahead._

* * *

 **NUMB**

 **by bloodymary2**

* * *

"Daniel, I'm not sure we should be doing this, mother will have a fit if I were to be late for tea", she complains, even as she twists her head to the side and allows her companion to explore her neck with his lips.

"I want to show you how much I love you, darling. Let me", he whispers against her flesh, moving lower to her chest.

He parts her clothes, not removing them, but pushing aside enough cloth to expose her upper chest to his exploring tongue. And explore he does.

oOoOoOoOo

His hand is between her thighs and it feels so good and so wrong at the same time. His finger is exploring some sensitive part that leaves her panting and plunging inside her, where tight walls squeeze back. She doesn't know what to do and thoughts are too muddled and scattered to allow for logic to take place.

He is pushing her back and her back is meeting the wall of hard wood and the lips at her neck come up to meet her lips in a deep exploratory kiss, like nothing they had ever shared before. And she is being lifted, a leg placed on his hip and he is drinking away all her air and, gods she can't breathe. A hand on her hip and some fumbling she can't quite place and then he is touching her forbidden parts with something other than his hand.

He is warm and hard and seems too big for what he intends to do with it and she wants to tell him so, but his kiss is still breathtaking and he is pushing inside and she was right, he doesn't quite fit, because he is stretching at her walls and now she is panting for other reasons.

She calls his name and fails to find what words to say and then he is inside her and meeting up resistance and breaking through this resistance and the pain is sharp and strong, racing up her stomach and making her cry out. He keeps on going and she doesn't know how it is he can. She pulls her head back and lungs in air and her hands may be pushing at his chest, but they don't do much to push him away. His lips attack her neck again and her second foot leaves the ground, for he is still driving inside her and holding her up under her thighs.

He meets the end, finally, buried all the way inside her and she feels walls tightening and squirming and maybe they are trying to accommodate his girth. He is biting her neck now and it hurts too, but he is moaning and saying her name that way she had always liked to hear.

He pulls out of her and she sighs, thinking perhaps it is over. He drives inside once more, going all the way much faster than the first time. He is repeating this movement and sucking so hard at her neck and maybe there is a little pleasure to cloud her mind, but there is also pain and the sense that this is dangerous, what they are doing. Mother had killed for less.

And then, as if conjured by her thought alone, there stands mother, her ever calm façade much too familiar to really seem calm and collected. Regina wants to say something, her mouth is already open, but nothing leaves it but panting and she doesn't have the chance to warn Daniel. His body is being flung backwards and hits the wall on the other side. It is a horrible sight to see, his eyes wide, his trousers lowered and his member on display and Regina had never see him bare before.

He fumbles with his clothing and is apologizing and saying things Regina can't understand. His bravado from before, his words of facing up to Cora and being together, fade in front of this weak display and her mother looks much too pleased with herself. The hand is up again and Daniel can't plead anymore, air and ground leaving him at once.

It is always dangerous, that hand, suspended and innocent looking and so powerful. Another twist and his neck breaks. A sweep and his body disappears. She wants to scream and cry and a lot of other things that would make sense in a situation like this, but she thinks she might be in shock, frozen to the door of the stables.

Cora walks to her and Regina sees her from the corner of her eye, but her gaze can't seem to leave that place where Daniel's body had briefly fallen. Her mother's hand is at the space between her thighs and before she knows it, there is neither soreness nor pain nor anything.

The last thing she sees is her mother's hand sweeping over her blank, shocked face and all is black.

oOoOoOoOo

The ground is shaking and moving and Regina startles awake. She recalls Daniel and fumbling with clothing and having him inside her and mother… oh, gods! Mother and Daniel falling to the ground and vanishing. He is gone, he is dead and she finally starts to cry. But she can't cry, the tears don't come and her face remains stoic and mother must have done something and Regina is shaking with repressed grief.

The carriage is not empty and the very woman which had occupied her thoughts and most of her nightmares is sitting in front of her wearing a self satisfied smirk. "Where are we going?"

"To the King's palace", her mother answers and Regina knows. She knows what this means and knows that the king somehow proposed - even if she was not there to give her consent - and her mother accepted and now she is going to be hand delivered into the hands of an old man.

He is a good man and a fair king or so they say and Regina doesn't feel reassured at all. The carriage comes to a stop and her mother grips her arm. "You cannot leave the grounds without you husband and I suggest you don't even try."

Then the door is being opened and Cora is descending the small steps and her own body betrays her by obediently following in her mother's footsteps.

oOoOoOoOo

The wedding preparations are a whirlwind and pass much too fast. In the blink of an eye, Regina is decked in white and a long train and more jewels than she could possible carry without pains to her back and neck. One of the presents her mother gleefully opens without her permission is a long mirror and all Regina can do is look impassively at the present and her mother and her grimm, grimm future.

And her mother is talking and her words are mumbles and muffled noise Regina is too despondent to pay attention too. The mirror is showing her mother's back and Regina's expressionless face and then it's not. There is a funny looking man, with golden skin and what appears to be scales waving at her with a wide grin. She doesn't react, partly because she is tired and grieving and defeated and partly because her mother made it so she couldn't.

The man is telling her to push, eyebrows wagging meaningfully, and Regina wonders if it is not all just a hallucination. Was her mind finally starting to unravel? She blinks and stares and the funny imp doesn't go away. So, for no other reason than his suggestion and her muffled mind, she does. She pushes her mother and her body swings with more force than should be possible, right into the mirror. The looking glass doesn't shatter, but ripples, eating up her mother in a matter of seconds, her angry face the last thing Regina sees before the mirror finally breaks into tiny little pieces.

"Well done, dearie. Well done", a voice says behind her and Regina turns to see the funny little man there, with that same grin, clapping at her actions.

She doesn't feel like rejoicing… at all.

"What are you?", she asks instead, voice still void as her blank eyes.

"What? I'm not a what…. how rude", he rolled his chin up in outrage. "I'm Rumpelstiltskin…. at your service."

"And what do you want?", she asked tiredly.

"To help you, of course", he answers in a voice too mocking and giggly and Regina doesn't like it. Doesn't like him.

"Than get me away from here", she says, not showing her dislike, face stoic.

"Oh, dearie, I can't do that!", he tells her with flair and a shaking finger in her face. "What I can do is teach you magic so you can learn to get yourself away!"

"Then you are useless to me", she states and leaves and doesn't look back for even a second. Vaguely, she registers a handmaiden racing into the room to clear the broken glass away and Regina knows - though she doesn't think about it - that the imp is gone.

oOoOoOoOo

The wedding was over and the ball much too long and too fast and then Regina is being prepared for the wedding night. Her gown is taken away and a thin nightgown is offered and her hair brushed and a fire is in the hearth. The whole thing is a blur. One by one the handmaiden's leave and it is only she and the fire and a bed much too big.

Her eyes keep focus on the flames.

The door to her left opens and the king is there, also in sleepwear and looking fragile and old and she knows what he wants and what he'll do to her. Still, she remains, staring at the fire. He comes closer and smooths over her hair and turns her and kisses her lips. His lips are cold. Her gown is being held up by thin straps and he pushed them aside and the whole thing comes down to pool at her feet.

She doesn't feel self conscious or nervous or embarrassed. She doesn't feel anything.

His hands grope her breasts and the space between her thighs and he pushed her to the bed and parts her legs and pulls up his own nightwear and Regina is staring at the ceiling. He is smaller, when he pushed inside her, than Daniel was, but it hurts just the same, if not worst. His cold, clammy hands are at her hips and he is thrusting inside her and it hurts. He is quick about it, though, and spills his seed inside her soon and pulls away.

"Good girl", he whispers and stops at the cabinet and pours himself a drink and goes to sit by the fire. "Come sit by me", he orders and it is an order, even if he seems to pretend it to be a simple request.

Regina rises and ignores the strange wetness between her thighs and stops to pick up her discarded gown. "Leave it", Leopold tells her and she is still too detached to care much that she is sitting completely bare beside the king and that he is looking at her with hungry eyes.

"You are to produce an heir", he states, focusing more on his drink than on her face, though his eyes seemed permanently fixed on her exposed breasts. "It is your duty as queen".

She stares at a space over his shoulders and vaguely nods. It is not like she has much say in the matter.

oOoOoOoOo

Leopold comes every night, though Regina soon learns that he is already too old to get his member up and hard with that much frequency. He comes, though, and he has her discard her clothing and they eat and drink and she is forced to stand at poses that would have made her blush had she cared. She doesn't care.

On the days that he takes her, he does so fast, spilling his seed and never allowing her to clean herself. On the days that he is unable to perform he spends a lot of time touching her and watching her. Occasionally, he takes her with a hard object that she supposes is meant to be like a hard member. It is made of metal, though, and is always too cold on her skin.

Two courses come and no heir in sight.

Regina wonders if the problem is with her or with him.

oOoOoOoOo

She doesn't want a child, can barely stand Snow White as it is, but a child is the only way to gain some power in the dreadful court that Leopold keeps company with. So, she studies her mother's many books and tries to find a way around the spell that keeps her in the palace unless Leopold accompanies her elsewhere, which he only does once, to a ball. When she figures it out, Regina feels the first twinge of disgust since her arrival at this gilded cage and wonders if perhaps her mother's spell to keep her obedient is wearing off.

Leopold comes two days later and takes her bent over the bed, ass in the air. He takes longer this time, clammy hands on her hips and moans on his lips, but it is still not very long. The rest of the night, as he stays and has her sitting with her legs open by the fire, so he can see all of her, also goes by fast, her mind much too occupied with plans of treason and deceit.

Usually, after his departure, she cleans herself up. This time, she doesn't, donning only a loose gown over her sticky things and going to the secret passageway she had uncovered behind the panel in her room.

She never explored it before and learns that it leads to many places in the castle, including the king's chambers - which she keeps away from - and an underground chamber filled with rocks and dust that ultimately leads to the forest, away from the castle grounds and prying eyes. No magic or man stops her progress and she sighs in relief that her plan had worked.

The clean air is like a balm to her wounded soul and her newfound freedom manages to dispel the last vestiges of her mother's magic over her emotions and her body. Inside the river's cold waters, thighs finally clean, Regina cries and screams and mourns the loss of her Daniel, of her freedom and of her future. She even cries for the loss of a mother that can't possibly have loved her at all and of a father too cowardly to make front to Leopold's order to stay away from the palace.

She is not quite sure how long she remains there, sobbing.

oOoOoOoOo

Regina chooses a man at random, because he is handsome and merry and probably inebriated enough not to ask too many questions. He is in a camp with a lot of other men and they are isolated enough that they don't fear unwanted company. At least, she thinks so, for the security is lax and the scouts are sleeping.

She climbs inside his tent and over his body and there is a thrill to know that she would be in control this time. He awakens, though his eyes remain fuzzy, and stares at her through an alcohol haze. He says nothing and she encourages that by placing a hand over his lips. She kisses him then, like Daniel had kissed her that last time and like Leopold never even tried to kiss her. Her tongue meets his and it is wet and pleasurable and she fights off a moan, less the other men awake as well.

His hands are on her shoulders and at her hair and he is eager to give what she is asking of him. They kiss until air is necessary, Regina already with her thighs parted and over his crotch. She is moving as if on top of a horse and is finding more pleasure in this single act than all the times Leopold has taken her. The man moans and bucks up to meet her and has a hand on the small of her back and the other on her thigh, pushing the material of her loose gown up.

She kisses his neck and bites his ear, while her hands caress his chest, pulling the material of his nightshirt away. There is a strange sensation she cannot account for building up within her stomach and she moans into his neck, even as her hips increase their swaying. The man fumbles and manages to pull her gown up her arms and off her naked frame and the look of worship in his eyes make her shiver in satisfaction.

He palms her breasts and twists her peaks and it is the closest she has been to pleasure her whole life. His hands feel wonderful and her swaying is doing things to her stomach and she kisses him again to muffle how loud she is being.

They shift and his nightshirt is pulled up and over his head, his upper body leaning forward and capturing her peak with his mouth and she has to bite her lip to keep from gasping. There is no other piece of clothing to separate them anymore and he feels large and hard, pressing to her heated flesh. She is not afraid of his girth, had grown accustomed to this, at least, and she is so wet down there that it doesn't surprise her how easily he slips inside.

Her walls are still stretched and the feel of him inside her unmistakable, but it doesn't feel like an invasion. He is warm and feels so good there, that she stops her hips from moving, to enjoy the unfamiliar feeling. His lips are at her neck and his hands on her back as he lays back on his makeshift bed, bringing her with him. It feels wonderful, what he is doing to her neck and she moans too loudly when his hips buck up and she feels all the intensity of it deep in her core.

His head falls back to his rolled blanket made pillow and his hands find her hips and he is thrusting inside her and looking at her face and at her bouncing breasts. She puts both hands on the side of his face for balance and rocks her own hips in sync with his thrusting. It has never felt this amazing. He leaves her, then stretched her and there is a sensitive part of her flesh that hits his bone and shoots pleasure up her spine. His hand moves and finds just that spot, as if he knew it to be there all along.

They grunt and moan and gasp and drive against each other and she is sweating in a way Leopold had never been able to make her sweat. Time loses meaning and it almost feels like dancing, this thing they are doing. He picks up speed and is pulling her hips down as fast as he is thrusting up and so fast, so fast, oh, gods… Her body is bouncing up and down and her moaning made staccato by their dance and something, something is rising like water and air and who knows what else inside her.

The pleasure peaks and crashes down and she cries out, uncaring about the other ears that may be listening. Her whole body is shuddering and bucking and he is spilling his seed inside her in warm bursts. She watches through the haze of her own pleasure as he struggles to breathe, calms down and drifts off to sleep.

She would be offended if his departure to the land of dreams doesn't prove to be so convenient. She allows herself a moment to revel in the feeling of her achieved pleasure and the feeling of him still inside her. Regina lays her body over his, tucks her head on his shoulder and works on her own breathing.

She is grinning all the way back to the passageway and the castle.

oOoOoOoOo

Leopold spends two weeks with only his toys and his hands and his looks. She thinks that he may be unable to get his member hard and though she can't really feel bad about that - she has come to hate his flesh and his member on her and prefers to deal with hands and eyes and the occasional toy -, that also means the chance of conceiving diminishes as does her ability to leave the castle grounds.

That night, after a little over two weeks, he takes her again, lasting even less time than usual. He is not gone from her chambers a quarter of an hour, before she is dressed and trekking away from the palace.

oOoOoOoOo

The merry men - as she has heard them call themselves - are not at the same camp as that night and she only finds them because she has a tracking spell and a piece of her man's clothing. They are deeper into the forest and she takes long hours to reach them, though not once does she worries about the time it will take to return to her prison.

They are at it again, celebrating, and through their words of bragging and loud storytelling, she ascertains that they are thieves and well known ones at that. Her mystery man - his name, she learns, is Robin - seems to be the leader. She stands, hidden by a spell of concealment, and watches him smile. She likes his smile.

This magic business is still tricky and she is nowhere as good with it as her mother was, but potions are not so hard to learn with the right tomes - and mother had just the right tomes. So, Regina waits for Robin to remove himself from the group and watches as he stumbles into the forest, away from the clearing, to relieve himself.

It is her chance.

She allows him his business and quickly takes the potion that will allow her to be seen again, following in his footsteps. He is drunk, but she is not sure she minds, for when his eyes meet hers, Regina can see he is far gone enough to not question her presence.

"My lady… I dream of you again…", he exclaims and she is glad that the merry men are loud, muffling their conversation easily. "A vision, for sure! And as beautiful as I recall."

"Am I only that? A vision?", she asks, smirking with every step that carries her nearer to him. "Is a vision meant only to be seen? Or will you touch me and prove me real?"

He seems suddenly much more sober than he had been before and Regina bites her lip in apprehension. Was she fooled by his act of inebriation?

"My lady, you have haunted my dreams - sleeping and awake. Will I be so fortunate as to inquire your name?", he asked, also drawing near, as if being pulled by magic to her side.

"I have no name… I have no identity… no freedom. Do you really require a name?", she taunts, hand trailing oh, so softly over his covered chest.

"No", he half whispers, circling her waist with his arm.

oOoOoOoOo

The second time, Regina allows Robin to take the lead and finds herself pressed against the rough bark of a thick tree, her dress discarded on the floor. Her forest man is strong and able and her legs are wrapped around his waist and she loves the feel of being weightless. His member is just as wonderful as she remembers as he fills her completely and she doesn't mind a bit that he is holding both her arms over her head and has a hand on her hip, tilting it just so to fill her even more than she thinks should be possible.

And his thrusts are so strong, so sure, gaining speed and making her moan too loudly. He enters her and presses their sweaty chests together, making their skin slide and stick and tingle. He leaves her briefly and bites the skin on her neck, causing shivers to traverse her body. She is sure that his continued attention on her neck will leave marks, but she doesn't care. Knows, in fact, just the potion to conceal them later.

Nothing in the 7 realms would ever make her halt what he is doing to her insides.

oOoOoOoOo

That night, he takes her two more times, before drifting off to sleep, body on top of hers on the leafs and wet ground of the forest. His soft member is still inside her and she wishes she could stay like that forever, but time is of the essence.

oOoOoOoOo

No other courses come to visit her and the midwife confirms she is with child. Leopold and Snow and everyone, really, rejoice in the news and all Regina can do is pretend to smile and hold the bile in. She doesn't feel joy at all.

oOoOoOoOo

Leopold comes to her no more and she hears whispers that the King has returned to his mistress since the Queen has finally taken with child. There are no rumors that the child could be anyone's but the King's and Regina is relieved. His lack of visitation also means she can no longer leave the castle grounds - had this child been his, she wouldn't need him anyway - and that makes her restless.

She is now sure the enchantment her mother placed on her before the wedding has completely run off. She doesn't feel calm, doesn't feel compliant, and it is all she is and all she has that keeps her from killing Snow White and castrating Leopold.

Those sorts of dreams disturb her, though, and she can't imagine being able to accomplish this horrific task.

oOoOoOoOo

Leopold said an heir.

He makes sure to remind her of it as her stomach rounds and the midwives say she is nearing the birth. The baby has already quickened and Regina has already lost the battle against her growing affection for it. She loves this child dearly and spends long hours with her hands caressing her stomach as she whispers her secrets and her feeling to this wonderful life she had created.

And then Leopold makes a comment about it needing to be a boy.

Regina feels only dread after that.

oOoOoOoOo

In the end, Regina needs not enact the careful plan she had concocted to bring about Leopold's early demise. Someone else gets there first and all that is left of the fallen king is a bloody chest with a sharp sword through it.

Snow screams so loudly that Regina feels like her ears are about to explode.

She is still screaming as unknown soldiers storm the castle and kill Leopold's black knights. They make themselves at home and Regina is strangely detached as she watches it all, knowing her death - and Leopold's supposed heir as well - is imminent.

oOoOoOoOo

They don't kill her, though.

She is taken to her chambers and Snow is taken somewhere else, the thirteen year old still unconsolable. Regina tries to care, but all is numbness. They lock the door and as she stares at the secret passageway hidden from view, she considers the possibility of escape. Now that Leopold was gone, perhaps so is the enchantment keeping her trapped to the castle.

Her contemplation is interrupted by the door, the hinges making noise as it is opened. Escape will not be possible at that moment. She is just thinking of the many methods that could bring her demise, when her eyes meet the intruder and find the familiar blue eyes of a thief.

Regina is startled to say the least.

He looks at her with lust in his eyes, but there is also anger and coldness there. She is not sure if she should be afraid. She is not. Robin steps closer and she doesn't move away. He touches her belly and then circles her waist and the large stomach is too much and makes their proximity harder. So, he simply circles her whole body and hugs her from behind.

"Milady… It would appear that you have something of mine", he whispers in her ear, making her shiver. His hands pull her skirts up and push her undergarments down. His member comes into play as she feels his bare skin nestle between her legs and a hand cup her turgid breast. She can't quite breathe.

"And storming the castle is your solution, thief?", she taunts, though seeing Leopold die was not at all an unpleasant experience.

"Aye… I have come to claim you as mine and this child as my heir", he responds, even as he slips inside of her. Regina gasps.

"And… w-who are you to claim anything?"

His hand on her breasts squeezes - and they are so very sensitive as of late - and the other holds her hip in place as Robin starts to thrust in and out of her. Her body is slightly bent forward and her back protests this position, but is feels so wonderful to have him inside of her once more, that she doesn't complain, only pushing herself onto his member with every thrust.

"I am Robert of Locksley, duke of Sherwood, and I have brought the other dukes into clarity. Leopold had to go, in order for the kingdom to prosper again." Robin's breath was still at her ear as he pounded into her with growing speed. "And you are mine, milady."

They stumble so that Regina can find purchase on the vanity and Robin's hands come to her inner thighs to part them further and keep them apart as he drives within her core with force and speed that rock her entire body forward.

"Say that you are mine, milady…", he urges, finger teasing her hidden spot of pleasure.

oOoOoOoOo

Snow, it turns out, was taken to King George, as Prince James' intended. They were supposed to marry when the princess came of age, some five years down the line. That was George's payment for siding with the dukes against Leopold. The dukes themselves would require other forms of payment that involved influence and a dip into the large coffers of the palace. King Leopold had been known as a king ruler, but also a neglectful one. Almost none of the coin gathered by taxes found investment in the wellbeing of the population and that is how Robin rallies the support of the people (that and the promise to not harm their beloved princess).

No one much remembers or cares about Regina and as the ruling monarch in Leopold's absence, her marriage to Robin is not only pardoned, but expected for political reasons.

She changes one cage for another, as she had with Cora and Leopold.

oOoOoOoOo

A beautiful baby boy is born late in the spring. He bares Robin's eyes and dimples, though the rest of him is all Regina. Prince Roland is accepted as heir and much beloved by all.

oOoOoOoOo

After her confinement is over, Regina rises from bed and resigns herself to the caring of her child and the long dull days of limited space. She is glad to attend to Roland and her apple tree, though her long sighs, when she is alone, belie her desire for freedom.

It only takes Robin two days to show her that her freedom was already hers to cherish. It feels wonderful to race Rocinante down the forest paths alone.

xxxx

Regina is on top, his member buried deep inside her.

Her back is to him, ass on display and Robin kneads her flesh and her legs as she moves up and down his large girth. They are both moaning, with no care to the noise they are making. The baby is being cared for in the nursery and the guards know better than to interrupt the queen and king as they enjoy a time together.

Their love making is languid and unhurried. She moves her hips up and allows herself to come down and gyrates her hips one side and then to the other.

They have all the time in the world.

oOoOoOoOo

Rumpelstiltskin is not at all happy with the turn of events.

He had not seen the thief coming and all that happened after that was not in any of his visions. Regina was supposed to embrace magic and turn dark and cast the curse to end all curses. He has no access to her now and can already see that any attempts on his part will not result in the outcome he desires.

He is the Dark One, though, and he always, always, has a back up plan.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _The rest, as they say, is a different story. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
